Revenge
by yummycake110
Summary: When Tetsuna's boyfriend cheats on her, it's up to the former Seirin team and the Generation of Miracles to get revenge. (Fem! Kuroko) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN WHAT OC I CREATE.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuna was attracting a lot of attention in the university's cafeteria. She was crying to her two best female friends, Riko Aida and Momoi Satsuki.

"I *sniff* can't believe him! I was *sniff* dating him for more than a year *sniff* and then he cheated on *sniff* me. He cheated *sniff* on me for *sniff* half a year already. It makes a *sniff* lot of sense now. I got us *sniff* tickets for *sniff* a three day and two night trip at the *sniff* onsen, but he just took the *sniff* tickets saying that he wanted to *sniff* go with his friends *sniff* instead. And that *sniff* time I saw the *sniff* Rolex watch I bought *sniff* for him on his *sniff* birthday was at a pawn *sniff* shop. And how he *sniff* never came to my *sniff* basketball games. And when * sniff* he didn't spend Christamas or New Years together *sniff* with me. And when he didn't spend *sniff* my birthday with me. I can't *sniff* believe him. He chose that skank *sniff* over me. I overheard *sniff* him talking with his friends *sniff* yesterday and he said that he was just using me. *sniff*" cried the teal haired girl to Momoi and Riko.

"It's okay. He was an idiot for cheating on you, Tetsuna." soothed Momoi as she gently rubbed her back.

"You'll find someone better than him." declared Riko as she held Kuroko's hand.

After some more soothing, the two girls walked Kuroko to the bathroom and then cleaned her up. They helped her apply the make-up and wipe away her tears. Kuroko smiled to then and said, "Thank you." Kuroko said good bye and then went to her next class.

* * *

After the teal haired girl left, the Momoi and Riko came to an agreement. They were going to get revenge on this guy. He would regret messing with Kuroko. Momoi texted the Generation of Miracles to meet her in the courtyard in 15 minutes. Riko texted the former Seirin team to meet her in the courtyard in 15 minutes as well.

"What are we doing here?" asked Aomine.

"I don't know but Coach told us to meet her here." answered Kagami.

"It better be important." murmured Midorima.

Suddenly, everyone could feel a dark aura coming from the school entrance. Momoi and Riko were headed toward them and they were radiating a dark presence. The boys shivered in fear. The girls lead them to the auditorium that they had reserved and then began.

"It seems that Tetsuna's boyfriend has been cheating on her for more than half a year. He broke up with her and now Tetsuna is heartbroken." began Momoi as she pressed several buttons on a remote.

A picture appeared on the screen in front of the basketball players.

"This is Iwata Araki. Kuroko's ex-boyfriend. It seems that he has broken Kuroko's heart quite badly. She is in terrible condition and has been crying nonstop. There has been much evidence of the boy cheating on her." continued Riko as she pressed a button.

"This is the watch Tetsuna bought for him on his birthday. He has sold the watch in a pawn shop for money because his other girlfriend wanted a new purse." said Momoi as she presented a picture of an expensive Rolex watch and a Gucci purse.

Riko pressed another button to reveal some pictures of Araki with another girl in a yukata. She was laughing along with the boy and was holding his hand. "These are pictured of Araki on Christmas and New Year. He ditched Kuroko on those days to go out with this girl. This girl is innocent though. She did not know anything about him cheating." explained Riko. "Kuroko and Araki made plans but Araki did not show up on these holidays for their date. Araki ditched Kuroko on these holidays, leaving her all alone."

Momoi then revealed more pictures of Araki and the girl in casual clothes. "These are pictures of what Araki was doing during Tetsuna's basketball matches and tournaments. According to Tetsuna, he has never gone to a single one of her games because he simply 'didn't like the sport.'" continued Momoi.

Riko then pressed another button to reveal more pictures of Araki with the girl at an onsen. "Kuroko purchases a pair of onsen tickets and was thinking of going with Araki to the onsen together. Araki told her that he would rather go with his friend and then took the tickets. Obviously, he went on the date with his other girlfriend." said Riko.

"This is a recording of Tetsuna from lunch earlier today." said Momoi as she began to play the recording from when Tetsuna was crying at the cafeteria.

As the recording finished, Riko and Momoi clapped their hands together. "We would like you to cooperate with us in getting revenge for Kuroko. Any questions or comments?" finished Riko.

By the end of the presentation, the whole room was radiating a dark aura. All the basketball players were enraged. How dare that guy mess with their Tetsuna?!

Hyuuga then stood up. "Ah! I remember now! Kuroko was working a lot of part time shifts while attending basketball practice to get that watch. She was too tired and then collapsed in the middle of practice because she was working so much to buy that watch! She had to stay in the hospital for two days because she was too tired!" yelled Hyuga as he referred to the Rolex watch.

"I found Kurokochi with a cold the next day after Christmas and New Year. She said that she was waiting for her boyfriend. During those days, it was snowing really hard and it was really cold. Kurokochi waited two hours outside of the store before that guy texted her that he wasn't coming." added Kise as he remembered finding Kuroko in the store coughing and sneezing.

Koganei remembered something and then stood up suddenly. "Kuroko went to all of that guy's volleyball games even though she doesn't even like volleyball. She even made posters and banners for his team."

Midorima then remembered a sight from a certain café in Tokyo and Kuroko talking with him. "Kuroko worked for a month in a maid café so that she could buy those onsen tickets."

Then it all clicked. All those times Kuroko worked so hard to get money and all of those sweets she made. She was doing it all for her boyfriend. All of the times they saw her waiting outside in the rain or snow, she had been waiting for her boyfriend who blew her off. All the evidence came together.

"Are you with us?" asked Momoi with an evil smile plastered across her face.

All of the basketball players were furious.

"Of course we are!"

Riko smiled. "Well, let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2

They were officially starting the plan. Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kagami, Izuki, and Kiyoshi would take care of the physical activities. Midorima, Akashi, Momoi, Riko, Mitobe, and Koganei would take care of the academic side of things. Hyuuga, Tsuchida, Furihada, Fukada, and Kawahara would take care of the miscellaneous things.

Araki was playing tennis when suddenly Izuki came and challenged him. There seemed to be a dark aura around him. Izuki served and Araki tried to hit it. Araki was sure he hit it but didn't see the tennis ball bouncing over to the other side. He took a look at his racket and then paled. His racket had a hole in the middle of it! He turned towards Izuki. Izuki's eyes were gleaming like predators. By the end of the tennis match, Izuki was all refreshed but Araki seemed to have a soul coming out of his mouth.

Araki was playing basketball in the courts near the school. The girls were cheering him on.

"Kyaah! Araki! You're so cool!"

Aomine and Kagami stepped up.

"Can we play?"

Aomine was playing with his street basketball style. Kagami used his meteor Jam. They were in the zone and then completely crushed Araki. By the end of the game, Araki seemed to have a fear of the two monsters. Aomine and Kagami were barely sweating and Araki looked like he was going to die.

Araki was having a practice match in his volleyball team. Kise, Murasakibara, and Kiyoshi stepped up. Their eyes were gleaming like diamonds and the area around them seemed to be intoxicated with a black aura. Every time Araki tried to spike the ball, Murasakibara would jump and then block the volleyball. Kise used his perfect copy and then copy Araki's spike. Kyoshi would use his big hands and then spike the ball at Araki. They seemed like demons trying to kill Araki. By the end of the match, Araki seemed like he was barely breathing.

In all things related to sports, Araki was completely crushed, ruining his ego in sports.

Araki used to be the top of his classes, until Momoi, Riko, Akashi, Midorima, Mitobe, and Koganei transferred into his classes.

Momoi and Koganei transferred into his math class. They got perfect scores on every test and quiz. They would answer the teacher's questions before Araki even got a chance to react. Everyone went to Momoi and Koganei for homework help instead of Araki, making him decrease greatly in popularity.

Riko and Mitobe transferred into his medical class. They did everything perfectly and the teachers loved them. They did everything the teacher asked and exceled. They seemed to be always one step ahead of Araki.

Akashi and Midorima transferred into Araki's English class. They could read it almost perfectly compared to Araki with his thick Japanese accent. They could converse with others in English and could write perfect essays. They did it almost effortlessly making Araki look like a fool.

In a couple of days, Araki, who used to be in the top thirty of the school, barely made it into the top one hundred.

Now it was time for Hyuuga, Tsuchida, Furihada, Fukada, and Kawahara to strike.

"Did you hear about Araki?" asked Hyuga loudly.

"Of course I did. He cheated on his girlfriend right?" answered Kawahara loudly.

"His girlfriend was the nicest person ever, too. She went to all of his volleyball games and bought him everything he wanted." added Furihada.

"But I heard Akira was a total asshole." said Tsuchida.

"Yea, he skipped all of his girlfriend's games and then sold his birthday present in a pawnshop. He made her wait in the rain for him and then never showed up. I heard he ditched her on New Year's and Christmas and her birthday too. And he took the onsen tickets she bought and then used them with his other girlfriend." answered Fukada.

They chattered loudly around the girls who spread the message like a wildfire. Soon, Araki was the enemy of women. They stole his homework and put dirty magazines into his backpack. They put natto in his shoes and did petty things to him.

That wasn't it either. Kise got a job at the same café as Araki and then stole all of his regular customers and tips. Akashi had the landlady of the apartment he was living in raise the rent. Aomine and Kiyoshi stole all of fan girls. Soon Araki's life became a living hell.

One day, Momio called Araki out behind the gym. Araki thinking that it was a confession from Momoi complied happily. When he finally got to there, his eyes widened in fear.

Then as a single voice, the basketball players all chorused with a glare, "Don't you dare touch Kurokochi/ Tetsuna/ Kuroko/ Tetsu/ Kuro-chin again."

Araki nodded in fear and then ran away. Araki never looked at Tetsuna in the eye again and whenever Tetsuna was in the same room, he would run out. When Tetsuna asked the basketball players about it, they told her what they did.

Tetsuna laughed and then hugged them. "You guys really are the best."


End file.
